


Under the Bright, Blue, Endless Sky

by apple9131999



Series: The States of America [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Non-binary character, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple9131999/pseuds/apple9131999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montana said if they gave her anymore potatoes for a present, she would personally see to it that they would be kicked out of the country, statehood be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bright, Blue, Endless Sky

Montana said if they gave her anymore potatoes for a present, she would personally see to it that they would be kicked out of the country, statehood be damned. She didn’t mind potatoes, per say, but after getting a bundle of potatoes for her birthday where she would normally get a bouquet of roses for years on end, she definitely minded Idaho’s idea of a present and a prank.

She was going to skin them soon.

-Ha geddit, you skin potatoes, they’re so punny-

Idaho, though, on their birthday would also be… _treated_ to a countryside drive from their sister with a few beers in the back of the car.

Montana was a terrifying driver, proceed with caution.

But they’d find an old clearing when they could immediately tell whose land it was, breathing out puffs of crystallized air, as they crunched their way to a proper space. They’d build a snow fort for the two of them, matching thrones for the Queen and Leader. Montana would stick the beers in the snow and rub her fingers together as she smiled at Idaho.

They’d talk about a lot of things, Montana would stay silent most of the time, letting Idaho ramble from idea to idea. They’d talk about making syrup candy when the two of them were only territories. They’d talk about something funny Washington had said the other day.

When the sun would start to go down and they were getting chilled from the air, Montana would drag out her charcoal burner and start to cook the two of them dinner, a few steaks or hamburgers. Idaho would try to encourage her to let them boil a pot of water to cook mashed potatoes, and when they would be ultimately turned down, they would pull a potato from their pocket and gnaw on that while Montana finished cooking, much to the latter’s chagrin. 

After they had eaten and most of the beers were gone, Montana would light up a cigarette, her one indulgence. Idaho would run around making snow angels in the clearing as the smoke wafted up to the clear skies.

And when the moon rose and then sun went down and it was almost dark, with just the fire from Montana’s cigarette lighting their faces, they’d look up to the sky and stare at the stars in wonder.

The cigarette would be extinguished sometime after that.


End file.
